


Maria The Brat

by Goombario



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: On the space colony Ark, Maria Robotnik has become a curious, sex-crazed deviant after discovering the hidden porn videos of her grandfather's employees. If blackmailing Gerald's scientists wasn't enough, Maria finds new "friends" in a strange alien lifeform and her grandfather's prized experiment, Shadow.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik/Black Doom, Maria Robotnik/Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik/Original Male Character, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9





	Maria The Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Contains an out-of-character Maria Robotnik with scientists, Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom (from Shadow The Hedgehog,) and Shadow. In no particular order.

In space, no one can hear you scream; everyone knows that.

Were you also aware that in space, no one can hear you orgasm? True story! No one knows this more than a group of very lucky scientists on board the Space Colony ARK--a group of men under the instruction of Professor Gerald Robotnik.

While keeping up with their research living among the stars, the professor's men also had their hands full with his energetic granddaughter, Maria. She wasn't much trouble for the men, but that wasn't the problem; she was quite beautiful, and on some nights they worried about temptation. Maria's long, flowing blonde hair, her beautiful, blue eyes that looked like they could see forever, and a stunning body to round out the full package. Despite Maria being on-board the space station due to an incurable illness, one would never guess that by her looks--the girl carried herself in a manner that made all of the men take a second glance when she walked by.

For years, the scientists and professor Gerald had watched Maria grow from just an infant to a fine young woman, and when recieving the news of her disease, Maria's cheerful disposition didn't change in the slightest. Since she had been confined to a hospital bed for so long, human interaction wasn't something that the girl was too well-versed in, but she longed to change that. Maria wanted to see the planet Earth, and, if possible, make some friends there.

Since the men who were also onboard the ARK had lived on Earth in the past, they would take turns telling Maria about their time on the planet--about history, recent events before their time in space, and their own families. As Maria came to understand more about Earth and the humans who lived there, more and more questions filled her mind: how did they get there? What makes a human exist? Although the scientists could easily answer this, none of them were comfortable doing so--what would the professor think? Shouldn't he be the one to instruct her in this kind of thing?

Eventually, the day came where Maria's questioning finally came to a head. None of the scientists expected it from the wide-eyed girl they had spent years with, but as Maria grew into a woman, she could of course realize an actual answer rather than the men simply humoring her.

"Excuse me!" Maria had spoken up as she walked into the scientists' break room. The men, all sitting around a round table, looked uneasy when she entered. "I found out something, and I need to ask you all about it!"

"Maria, we've been over this. You need to speak to your grandfather about this sort of thing." The head scientist, Daniel, interrupted her. "He's your parent, not us. We can only educate you on so many things, dear."

"No-no, you don't need to worry about that!" Maria shook her head, smiling. "You see, I was exploring around the relaxation lounge last night."

"When you should've been asleep?" The second of the group, Steven, protested. "Your grandfather has told you that sleep is the most important thing for you, young lady."

"Let's give her a chance, guys." The third and last scientist, Johnson, piped in. "Let the girl speak."

"Thank you." Maria nodded to Johnson. "Now anyway, I was looking at the bookshelves where you keep the video tapes, and--" she was interrupted by one of the men standing from their seat.

"I'm out." Steven muttered as he stood and headed for the door. Johnson followed him without hesitation.

"Me too, wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. Have fun getting out of this one, Daniel." Johnson added, giving his superior a wave as the two men walked out of the room, leaving a frustrated Daniel and curious Maria alone.

Daniel groaned in frustration, slapping his right hand on his forehead and shaking his head; this wasn't going to be easy, no matter what Maria wanted. It was always after she went "exploring" that she came up with her most amazing questions.

"What is it, Maria?" Daniel asked, letting out a sigh. Maria seemed to not hear that, and continued as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"I saw videos that said they were for adults on the front, and since I'm not a child anymore, I watched one!" Maria explained too-happily. The loud sigh of annoyance from Daniel silenced her.

"Because of course you did!" Daniel shook his head. He looked at Maria and motioned her with a hand. "Go on, I know where this is going ..."

"I wanted to try--"

"Gonna stop you right here." Daniel reached out and gently placed his hand over Maria's mouth. He shook his head. "It's not going to happen. I have too much respect for your grandfather to turn today into a cliche porn movie."

As she had recently started doing when not getting her way, Maria clenched her fists at her sides and stomped her feet. Daniel groaned.

"You are NOT a child anymore, Maria Robotnik." Daniel said with a commanding tone. He placed both of his hands on Maria's shoulders and pressed down, somehow making her stop in pre-tantrum. Maria looked up at him and wiped a crocodile tear from her eye. Daniel sighed--something he did a lot of when Maria was around, especially when her grandfather wasn't present.

"I have a DISEASE!" Maria exclaimed, placing emphasis on that last word while stomping her foot once more. "I could be gone tomorrow, and you'll feel terrible knowing that all I wanted was to try sex and you didn't do it!" She crossed her arms and turned her head, a quiet "hmph!" coming from her. She was going into 'brat mode' as the scientists had named it, something that she never did in front of Gerald. In front of Gerald, Maria was an angel--prim, proper, with more manners than an English gentleman. She was the apple of her grandfather's eye, but acted a spoiled teenager around her babysitter scientists.

"Maria, I understand your curiosity, but it's immoral of me." Daniel replied. "Besides, I don't think it's right for some man that works under your grandfather to take your first time, and-"

"I'll tell Grandpa that you're the one who killed his bonsai tree." Maria cut him off.

"I'm at your command, ma'am." Daniel replied without hesitation. If there was one thing Gerald enjoyed besides his studies, it was trimming that damn bonsai tree of his. The one day Gerald asked Daniel to take care of it, Daniel had accidentally over-watered it and drowned the thing, in addition to butchering it while trimming and removing an entire branch. "Just keep that from your grandfather and I'll take my pants off."

"That's a good little plant-killer." Maria teased. The look in her eyes made Daniel nervous, but she had him wrapped around her finger now--what could he do? Facing Gerald over that blasted bonsai seemed to be much worse than facing him over giving in to his granddaughter's possibly final wishes.

"Are you sure about this, Maria?" Daniel asked. "If your grandfather finds out about this, he could very easily launch me into space. That means I would die, dear."

"Grandpa won't find out!" Maria furiously shook her head. "Come on already, before someone sees I'm not in my room!" Without waiting for instruction, Maria began to strip. It was almost if she had been practicing for this--it didn't take her long at all to get the top of her dress down. She held it in place, still covering her chest, and teasingly stuck out her tongue when Daniel stared. "Oh, so you're curious now?" Maria teased.

"Well, honestly ... yes. You're growing faster every day, and they're k-kind of ... well ... big. Or they look that way through your clothes." Daniel replied. He could feel beads of sweat run down his face as he confessed these once taboo thoughts to the girl. Maria winked at him and moved her hands, yanking her dress top down; her breasts, at least a C-cup from Daniel's guess, bounced free when the clothing moved past them.

"Ta-da! Maria's boobs!" Maria announced, grinning at the scientist. She moved her hands from her dress to her breasts, cupping them in her palms and squeezing them, giving Daniel her best attempt at a seductive expression. It worked easily--Maria had clearly been practicing. She wore a sultry look in her eyes, licking her lips before looking down at the bulge in Daniel's pants. "Aww, did Maria's big boobs turn someone on? You're a bad man, you know! I'm just an innocent sick girl, and you want to shove that big, hard, throbbing ..."

"T-That's enough!" Daniel silenced her, with a frantic sound to his voice. "Yes, they're very nice! And yes, you did this, but you know that!" Maria smiled and started to push her dress down her body; Daniel responded to this by beginning to work on his own pants, getting them down his ankles. "I know this is a terrible idea, but we both know you always get what you want ..."

"Don't you forget it, either!" Maria teased. Daniel looked over at her, his jaw dropping--Maria was completely nude. Maria smiled at him, giving him a wink and posing, placing her hands on her hips and pushing out her chest. "Aren't I just so sexy?" Maria licked her lips, watching as Daniel resumed pushing down his pants. "Now get those off and we'll get started."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Daniel furiously nodded, now awkwardly pushing his boxers down his legs. Maria slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying with each step she took. Daniel could feel his face become hot at just the sight of her; whether it was her stunning looks, or the taboo of fucking his boss's granddaughter, he was starting to enjoy this either way. Once Maria approached him, she leaned up close to his face, next to his ear. Daniel closed his eyes and smiled, hoping Maria had learned a seductive, cock-hardening phrase from those movies.

"I'm sorry, sir." Maria whispered in a seductive tone. "I don't have the money to pay for this pizza."

Daniel froze as his boxers hit his ankles. He looked at Maria with a blank stare.

"You what?" He replied, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, just like in the movie!" Maria said. "I can't pay for the pizza, and so I have sex with you instead! Didn't they teach you about this in sexual education class?"

"I must have been sick that day." Daniel replied with a groan. "Look, Maria. You have the idea of seduction down ... I think. Anyway, sex isn't just what you see in movies."

"It isn't?" Maria blinked. "But in 'Pussy for Pepperoni 3,' the lady took the pizza delivery man into her house and they-"

"I know what they did!" Daniel cut her off. "Stop talking like that, or I'll never be able to keep it up." He looked down at himself, seeing that his dick was still partially hard; looking at Maria's bare breasts helped that along. "Look, we'll just try some things and see what sticks. Get down on your knees in front of me, okay?"

"See what sticks?" Maria asked, doing as the scientist asked. Her mouth was directly in front of the man's cock as she looked up at him. "Sticks, like in 'Sticky Sexy Sluts 7'? I thought that one was--mmph!" Maria's talk of adult films was cut off by Daniel taking a handful of her golden blonde hair and yanking, forcing her forward and shoving his hard cock deep into her mouth. Surprisingly, Maria didn't gag or resist; she continued looking up into Daniel's eyes as he moved her head on his own accord, using the girl as a masturbation toy.

"Your mouth feels amazing, Maria!" Daniel exclaimed. After another minute of using Maria's head, he snapped back to reality; he could be causing her pain, for all he knew. He released his grip on Maria's hair, frowning as she started to cough before catching her breath. "I'm sorry! I lost myself and just started doing it!" Daniel frantically apologized. "I shouldn't have forced you!"

"Shut up already!" Maria snapped at him, holding up an index finger to her mouth. Daniel nodded and kept quiet, watching Maria as she leaned in and took his cock back into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head back and forth as Daniel had made her do moments before. He let out a soft moan and placed his hand back on Maria's head, taking another grip of her hair as she continued to pleasure him. Maria's lips tightened around Daniel's shaft as she moved, and when the volume of his moans increased, Maria began to roughly suck as she took more and more of the cock in her mouth, soon reaching the point that made Daniel feel her nose press against his stomach.

"Oh, f-fuck yeah!" Daniel moaned, forgetting exactly who the girl giving him this pleasure was. He had always tried to not swear in front of Maria, but her skill was so incredible for her first time that Daniel just couldn't help his words. "I'm gonna cum, Maria! Fucking swallow it!"

As if she was used to this, Maria pulled her head away and gripped Daniel's cock with her right hand, furiously pumping back and forth along the entire length. She looked up at him and winked, nodding her head.

"Go ahead, I saw plenty of this in the movie!" Maria said. "Fill up my mouth so I can get a good taste!" Maria opened her mouth and aimed herself right in front of Daniel's throbbing, rock-hard dick and moved her hand as fast as she could, waiting for the new taste and texture to hit her tongue. Daniel continued to groan in pleasure and his legs started to give way, making him tremble as Maria's steady pace kept up. Maria giggled at how weak and defenseless she made Daniel; if anyone walked in now, he wouldn't be able to control himself and would shoot his white seed all over Maria's smooth, pale face and pink, full, smiling lips, coating her tongue with as much as she could catch.

Just as the idea entered Maria's mind, Daniel made it a reality; he groaned loudly, arching his back as his hot, thick, white seed shot out of the tip of his cock, coating Maria's face and landing on her waiting tongue and inside of her open mouth. Maria moaned at the feeling of Daniel's hot cum on her face, just as she had watched women do in movies; the sound seemed to arouse Daniel further, and another few ropes of sticky cum landed on Maria's cheeks. She smiled at Daniel after licking her lips, gulping down the seed in her mouth and sticking out her tongue to prove it was gone.

"You're ... not supposed to know how to be sexy." Daniel commented. Maria looked annoyed as she stood up, dusting off her legs. "That was amazing." Daniel continued, looking at Maria's bare breasts as sweat ran down them. Maria giggled at his stare and walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her level, planting a deep kiss on his lips. Daniel's eyes widened at Maria's sudden forceful move, but soon returned the kiss as he felt Maria's tongue slide into his mouth, luckily with no remaining tastes to be found. Without thinking, Daniel reached down--his hand made a beeline for Maria's pussy, and without a pause slid his middle finger inside of her. Maria gasped into the kiss but didn't pull away, grinding against Daniel's hand as he started to finger her.

"Ow. Ouch. Ouch." Another male's voice rang out in the room.

Daniel and Maria froze.

With his finger still inside of Maria's pussy, Daniel and Maria both turned to the room's door--Johnson, one of the two scientists who had left Daniel to Maria's mercy, had one of his feet inbetween the sliding door and the doorway in an attempt to peek on the two. Unfortunately for him, the door's motion detector went off and kept trying to close the door despite his foot being in the way. Steven poked his head up from behind Johnson, giving Daniel a meek look and a wave. Daniel glared at his co-workers, motioning them inside with his free hand.

"Oh hey! More guys I can make sex with!" Maria exclaimed. Her eyes lit up as the two nervous-looking men shuffled into the room. Daniel sighed, shaking his head.

"It's 'have' sex, Maria. You said it right before." He groaned. He looked at his colleages and motioned them towards them. "Come on, guys. You'd might as well or she'll just go to you next anyway."

Steven frantically nodded and practically ran over to them. Maria stood up and allowed Steven to ogle her nude body, smiling at the amazed look on his face and the lust in his eyes. Steven slowly reached both hands out, pausing to look into Maria's eyes as if he needed some kind of approval. Maria quietly nodded, looking down from Steven's eyes to the growing lump in his pants.

"I've always thought that Maria's tits were big, but ... damn!" Steven exclaimed, forgetting his co-workers were around him as he began to grope Maria's breasts, ignoring the giggle from Maria herself as he fondled her. Maria moaned when Steven's fingers brushed against her erect, pink nipples, making him snap back to reality and blush at the sound he caused. "H-Holy shit, I can't believe this is happening ..."

"Believe it, because if you don't, she'll convince Professor Gerald to." Daniel sighed. "Maria, you have three of us now. Are you happy, princess?" Maria didn't reply to his snippy-toned question, and when the only sound she made was a pleasured gasp and a moan, along with his own hand being pulled away from her, Daniel couldn't help but look over--Steven was groping Maria's right breast with one hand, and fingering her with the other. Years of built-up lust for his employer's granddaughter was finally coming to light, and Steven was taking full advantage.

"Come on, Steven! Sex me already!" Maria demanded. "Take it out of your pants and sex me!"

Daniel groaned at her incorrect terminology, but Steven must have just found it arousing. He unfastened and pushed down his pants faster than Daniel had ever seen him do anything, and looked into Maria's eyes. He gulped nervously, looking down Maria's body to her waiting, pink pussy.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this!" Steven exclaimed. His co-workers could see his whole body quivering from excitement. Steven looked down at Maria's nude body; the tip of his cock was just inches away from Maria's dripping, waiting, open pink folds. Maria herself was becoming impatient, giving Steven a pouty look.

"Just do it already!" Maria commanded. "Take your turn, or I'll let someone else--ahhh!" Maria's demanding tone was quickly silenced by the feeling of one of her "caretakers'" hard cock sliding into her pussy. Maria moaned out loudly as Steven reached down for her big breasts, squeezing them firmly and feeling his fingers sink into their soft skin.

Maria's breathing became rapid, quickly turning into fast, quiet gasps of pleasure as Steven's cock movements turned from slow thrusts to deep, hard slams--with each push, countless nights of Steven masturbating to fantasies of this scene were finally being fulfilled. Ever since Maria became old enough that he wouldn't go to space-jail for the act, he had wanted to bend Maria over the nearest counter and fuck the bratty blonde until she passed out, and today he was finally going to acheieve that dream.

Daniel didn't want to watch his friend and co-worker fuck the girl who had just recently treated him as some kind of sexual authority, but he couldn't look away. Johnson, on the other hand, didn't want to just spectate; seeing as Steven now had Maria bent over on her hands and knees on the floor, Johnson took the chance to approach Maria's front, quickly fishing his cock out of his pants and holding it in his right hand, slowly directing it towards Maria's face. Maria instantly took the hint, opening her mouth and leaning in to take the approaching cock inside, wasting no time in quickly bobbing her head back and forth. Johnson reached for Maria's hair and took a handful, gripping it and yanking her hair to pull her forward--Maria moaned from the forceful and painful move.

The show that everyone was putting on, while very arousing to watch, was quickly making Daniel regret just standing around.

Steven continued to fuck Maria's tight, wet pussy as fast as his hips would allow him to thrust, and couldn't hesitate for a moment--even when Daniel tapped him on the shoulder. Steven turned, still squeezing Maria's tits and fucking her hard as he faced the other man.

"Gonna need you to do a little repositioning." Daniel said. Steven nodded.

...

Maria wanted to shout. She wanted to shout very, very loudly, and tell the men fucking her how amazing it felt. Unfortunately, she couldn't say a thing that wasn't muffled by the cock furiously fucking her mouth. Maria moaned into the blowjob that was very much pleasuring Johnson in front of her, and the volume of those muffled moans were increased by the other two cocks pistoning inside of her: Steven was lying on the floor, thrusting his hips upward and fucking Maria's pussy from underneath her.

Daniel was behind her, grabbing her ass with a firm grip as his cock slammed into Maria's tight, virgin asshole as fast as he could. He moved up his right hand to give Maria's ass a hard slap, which made her moan in pleasured pain around Johnson's cock, which in turn made him fuck her mouth even faster.

Maria could feel the three cocks inside of her begin to throb much more violently, and if the same thing happening in the movie was any indication, the men were about to fill her up with the same hot, white goo that Daniel had given her just a short time ago. If Maria could get this much attention and feel so amazing from the scientists every time they had sex, she could see herself doing this every day! Any time possible, too! Sex was the most blissful feeling she could ever remember experiencing, and she didn't want it to ever end.

The loud, booming voice that began to echo throughout the colony was not helpful with her wishes, though.

"Attention, all on board! Attention!" The very excited voice of Gerald Robotnik echoed throughout the room. "Project Shadow is ready for activation! All men report to the laboratory!"

With as much speed as they started to fuck her, the scientists dressed themselves and ran out of the room without so much as a slap on her ass, leaving Maria a cum-coated, cum-dripping heap on the floor. Maria, on her knees with her ass in the air, whined in frustration as she felt two different lines of cum drip down her legs, and only a taste of seed on her lips and tongue. Whatever her grandpa wanted, couldn't it just wait another minute?!

Maria slowly stood up, and with trembling legs, tried walking for the door while dusting herself off. If her sex friends weren't going to help her, she should probably go see what was going on with her grandfather.

...

Maria giggled as she walked through one of the colony's long, winding hallways. She licked her lips, tasting the aftermath of the scientists' cum around her mouth--it tasted salty, but she loved it all the same. As she turned a corner, she bumped into something--the sight made her back up and look in awe.

The figure was a tall, alien-like creature that loomed over her. It had black skin, three piercing red eyes, and two black horns sticking out left and right sides of his head. The creature wore faded red robes, and had no legs or feet to speak of. Colorful jewels lined the neck of his robe, and golden chains hung from his arms and body.

"Greetings, human female." The alien spoke in a deep, echoing voice. It seemed to be bothered by Maria's interruption, but before floating past her, the creature paused.

"Uh ... h-hello." Maria replied. Should she refer to it as "sir?" Is it a sir? It sounded like a man, but those blood-red eyes and his looming over her were enough to startle Maria. She took a few steps back, looking up into the alien's three eyes. The alien looked down at her, but didn't move; instead, he was studying her body.

"Why are you nude? Is this a female human ritual?" He asked.

"No, that would be silly!" Maria happily replied, sighing in relief and now seemingly unafraid of the alien presence. "I've been learning about sex! Do aliens do that, too?"

"Sex ... ah, I believe that is the human term for mating. Yes, my species does partake in this activity, from time to time." The alien nodded. "I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms. I am here to speak to the human known as Gerald. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, Grandpa? Sure, I know where he is." Maria nodded. "Before I show you, you said that aliens do it too. Are your things the same as a human's?" Black Doom, despite barely having facial features to speak of, seemed confused at Maria's question.

"Female human, to what are you referring?" Black Doom asked. The alien paused for a moment, and his trio of red eyes started to glow. "Ah ... young human, I understand your intentions. It is unorthodox, but I believe that it is a fair trade for the offer I am making Professor Gerald. I will allow you to do as you please."

Before Maria's eyes, Black Doom's robe started to open. A long, thick, black cock seemed to appear from nowhere. It throbbed in front of Maria, and she looked in amazement at the small, black spikes covering the shaft. She looked up at Black Doom for no more than a moment before plunging her head down, eagerly giving the creature a blowjob without so much as a nod for approval.

This was clearly a new sensation for the creature--Maria felt Black Doom's claws grip her head, but going by the scientists' reaction, Maria took his as a signal to move faster. Whether it was human or alien, Maria had grown to love giving head to men--it felt good for them, and she loved the hot, sticky results on her face.

"Do all human females react this way to the mating ritual?" Black Doom asked. Maria ignored the question, bobbing her head faster and faster on the alien cock in her mouth. Black Doom had no balls that she could see, which was a disappointment--she wanted to play with those as well. "My species does not use the mouth for reproduction. Am I to assume humans partake in this act merely for pleasure?"

"Mmhm." Maria replied with a muffled voice, bobbing her head as fast as she could, noticing the spikes around Doom's length felt like gentle bumps rather than points. Black Doom let out a deep, loud grunt when Maria pulled away and started to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock. "It feels good, right? You can let it out all over my face! I like that!"

"This is what humans refer to as an orgasm, yes?" Black Doom arched his back, or what Maria assumed was his back. His eyes started to rapidly flash. "Consider this a blessing from your future master, Black Doom!" The alien bellowed. "When I rule this planet, you shall be my personal breeding slave!"

"That sounds great!" Maria happily replied while furiously pumping her hand on her 'future master's' dick. "Give me your cum, please! I want it right now!"

Black Doom was unfamiliar with the word 'cum,' but it was coming all the same--the alien let out another loud, pleasured grunt, and seconds later blasted massive shots of his seed all over Maria's face. Surprisingly, his cum was white like a human's--of course, Maria wanted to taste it regardless, and opened her mouth as her hand continued pumping. A stray rope of Black Doom's cum fell on her tongue, which Maria eagerly swallowed.

"Hmm ... alien cum tastes strange. Kinda spicy!" Maria commented. She pulled her hand away from Black Doom and stood up, looking up at him with a smile. "I hope that was good for you, future master." Maria said, completely unaware of what Black Doom had meant. For all she knew, it was just the same kind of "dirty talk" that Johnson had said while having sex with her.

"Quite." Black Doom replied. "If the need arises for my kind to use humans for breeding purposes, you shall be the first. Until then, you shall be my personal slave when the time of my leadership arises." Without so much as a thank you, Black Doom floated past Maria and into a nearby room, as if he knew where Gerald was all along.

Thinking of her new friend's original question, Maria realized that she was still on her way to meeting her grandpa and the others. Maybe whatever Project Shadow is would be something she could experiment with too! ... provided Daniel didn't object, that is.

She should probably go find her dress and cover herself, too.

Unknown to Maria, during his conversation with the elderly genius, Black Doom thanked Gerald for the gift of his granddaughter--Gerald, engrossed in his experiment, simply nodded without paying any mind to his alien partner's actual words.

...

"Daniel, have you seen Professor Gerald lately?"

Johnson had stepped into Daniel's room, seeing his fellow researcher reading a book. Daniel placed the book down and stood up, shaking his head.

"I haven't, no." He replied. "He's been caught up with Project Shadow for ages now."

"Could you go check on him?" Johnson asked. "He trusts you the most." Daniel sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine ..." He said, walking out of the room.

"Sir?" Daniel asked as he stepped into the professor's private study. "Professor Gerald?"

Professor Gerald didn't respond. The elderly man was standing in front of a desk full of test tubes and bottles filled with various bubbling liquids, fully invested in his research. As Daniel quietly approached, he heard a very familiar sound--and his eyes widened in both shock and disgust as he placed exactly what that noise was.

He slowly leaned over, looking past Gerald and under the table. Maria, completely nude, was on her knees in front of her grandfather. Her head was rapidly bobbing back and forth. Gerald didn't seem to notice this whatsoever, which confused Daniel; certainly the professor's advanced age didn't take away his ability to feel when someone was trying to pleasure him. Maria's eyes glanced over at Daniel as he stepped closer, but she didn't pause; instead, she started to move back and forth faster on her grandfather's erect, surprisingly long (to Daniel, anyway) dick. Gerald continued to study the effects of mixing the different liquids, jotting down notes on a paper sitting next to a larger vial.

"Hello?" Gerald finally spoke, albeit silent. He turned his head, seeing Daniel was now standing next to him. "Ah, Daniel! Forgive me, I didn't hear you come in! Is there something you need, my boy?" Daniel looked very uncomfortable as he shook his head, his eyes locking on to the professor's glasses.

"N-No, sir." Daniel replied, trying his best to look Gerald in the eyes. "We haven't heard from you in a while, so I wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Daniel looked down at Maria, who looked into his eyes and smiled around Gerald's cock as she pulled her mouth away, furiously pumping her hand up and down her grandfather's erect dick and swirling her tongue around the head. How did the man not feel this?!

"I have to ask, Daniel," Gerald began as he wrote something down. "Have you or any of the others felt a strange sensation today? I feared that perhaps a chemical was released into the air, but I can't find any traces of it. It's simply the most fantastic feeling! I have no idea what it is, but I would love to study it!" Gerald exclaimed. Daniel heard Maria giggle, and glanced down at her--she had slowed down her hand as Gerald orgasmed, shooting ropes of cum all over his granddaughter's smiling face. Maria opened her mouth to catch what seed she could, licking her lips as the professor's cum coated her face and cheeks.

"I ... haven't felt anything, s-sir." Daniel replied, stammering. "I'll speak to the others and follow up with you later, I ... I ... h-have a good day, professor!" Daniel said, stammering as he turned and ran from the room. The automatic door slid closed behind him. Maria crawled out from under Gerald's desk and stood up, wiping the remaining seed from her mouth. She reached for her dress which she had hid behind a potted plant, beginning to cover herself.

"Oh, grandfather ..." Maria whispered, watching as Gerald continued to work and ignore her entirely. Gerald's mind was beginning to go, but luckily for her he was still a man; that part of him worked perfectly, even if Gerald himself had no idea what was going on. Maria smiled as she dusted off her dress, heading for the door. She would visit her grandfather again, she was sure of it--doing that for him was just too fun for her to pass up. Perhaps after dinner.

...

Project Shadow wasn't just exciting for Gerald's research, it--or he--was just who Maria had been waiting for. Project Shadow was a creature, named Shadow the Hedgehog. A black, bipedal animal with black fur covering his body, save for his tan-colored mouth, a patch of white, fluffy fur on his chest, and lines of red fur on the tips of his quills. and the bottom of his arms.

Shadow was the ideal companion for Maria, and Gerald couldn't be happier. Maria taught Shadow everything she knew about life on the colony, and the two often discussed what they thought Earth would be like. Shadow was always curious about anything new that he came across, and he and Maria were soon inseparable. They ate together, slept together (in the literal sense and nothing more, which secretly disappointed Maria,) and took daily walks around the colony.

The only thing Maria didn't do with Shadow was, surprisingly to the scientists, masturbate with him in the room. Despite being very close, Shadow and Maria gave each other privacy--even if Maria sometimes wished he wouldn't. She knew that Shadow had to be growing curious about the human body, considering the hedgehog was much furrier and shorter than any human on board.

One day, Maria's secret fantasies were finally answered when Shadow approached her ... with an erection. Shadow was outright terrified by this; did Gerald not teach him how his body worked? Maria had always assumed that Shadow just knew about himself from the day he was created.

"Maria, what is this?!" Shadow ran to her, or now their, bedroom, showing himself to her. Maria's eyes widened--it was long, throbbing, and positively mouth-watering to her--even if she had just had time with Daniel and Johnson an hour ago.

"Shadow, I've been reading about hedgehogs for this day." Maria calmly replied, trying to calm Shadow as well. "Animals, even those as intelligent as you, want to mate at some point. You're simply aroused because your body is ready to have intimate relations with a female hedgehog."

"That's nonsense!" Shadow replied, crossing his arms. Trying to look cool while having an erect penis bouncing with every move he made was enough to make Maria laugh, but she held back. She approached him, licking her lips and eyeing his body.

"Shadow ... I know that everyone here are the only humans you've ever met. I know there isn't another hedgehog here for you, either. I think that as your friend, I should give you some help to figure out your little problem here." Maria said, licking her lips at the sight of Shadow's large, black, erect cock, dotted with spike-like bumps around it just under the head. It confused Maria, to an extent; in any pictures of male animals on Earth that she had looked at out of curiosity, they normally had no spikes or bumps of any kind on their dicks, save for certain species. All of the men she had been with had flesh-colored parts, save for Black Doom's, and now Shadow's.

Maria reached down and took Shadow's cock in her right hand, slowly pumping back and forth. When she reached the pink head, rubbing it with her thumb produced a small amount of cum from the tip. Shadow let out a surprised moan, looking at Maria with wide, shocked eyes.

"W-What is happening to me?" Shadow asked. "I have never felt a sensation so incredible!" Maria pulled her hand away and watched as Shadow's cock started to throb.

"You're just aroused, Shadow." Maria explained. "Although you're such a smart boy, you're still an animal. You're going to have urges to mate, and I'm more than willing to help you because I love you, Shadow." Maria gave her hedgehog friend a warm smile, but Shadow looked away from her with his usual stern expression and a faint blush on his face. Maria giggled at this; Shadow wasn't very good at hiding his feelings from her. "Do not be embarassed, Shadow. This isn't the first night you've had this problem. I've seen the bulge under the blanket when we sleep together."

"It is ... rather frustrating, I suppose." Shadow replied, crossing his arms in his usual 'tough-guy' fashion. "Especially since I wasn't entirely sure about what was happening to my body. I did not want to burden Professor Gerald with such a trivial problem." Maria giggled again at the idea of Shadow presenting an erection to her grandfather. The look on the man's face would be hilarious, she was sure.

"Grandpa's scientists helped me learn about this sort of thing." Maria said. Shadow looked back at her, and Maria's smile seemed to reassure him. "I know you trust me, Shadow. I can make you feel amazing while helping you get relieved of this." Maria slowly fell to her knees on the floor, looking up into Shadow's eyes. Shadow raised an eyebrow, clearly confused at Maria's actions. Maria put a finger to her lips. "You need to be quiet now, Shadow. If anyone hears you, they might think you need help in here. We don't need someone walking in on us."

"We don't? Maria, I don't understan-" Shadow's questioning was cut off when Maria leaned in close, taking half of Shadow's warm, hard dick into her mouth. Maria giggled when she felt Shadow's gloved hand grip her hair and give it a hard yank--it didn't take him long at all to give in to his urges. Maria pursed her lips around Shadow's shaft, bobbing her head back and forth, feeling the skin of his cock become more and more slick as she worked him over. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock head, hearing Shadow grunt in pleasure--since it was his first sexual experience, it didn't take Shadow long.

When Maria started working her tongue around him, this was already too much for the hedgehog; Shadow let out another loud, deep grunt and yanked on Maria's hair once again, pulling her mouth down his cock and feeling her nose press against his furry stomach. Maria's eyes widened at the sudden force and moaned in surprise as Shadow's seed started to pump out of his cock into her waiting mouth. She gulped down every burst of cum that filled her mouth; she had no choice in the matter anyway. Thanks to her constant time with the scientists, Maria easily swallowed every drop of Shadow's hot cum, looking up at him and licking her lips after pulling away.

"You can't be done yet!" Maria begged. "Please!"

Shadow gulped nervously.

...

"Oh! Shadow! That's it!" Maria moaned, feeling her body pushed forward with each thrust of Shadow's hips. The hedgehog's cock was buried into Maria's pussy to the hilt with each push, and his gloved hands yanked on Maria's blonde hair as he pounded his only friend like she was nothing more than a mate in heat. "Harder, Shadow! More!" Maria begged. "You're so good for your first time! So, so good!"

Shadow growled, his animal instincts having taken over. His black-and-red quills began to stand on end as he furiously shoved his erect cock inside of Maria's pink, wet, squeezing pussy. His hands moved from her hair to her breasts, squeezing them as they bounced in his hands. "I had no clue that you were like this, Maria!" Shadow said as the sounds of Maria's moans of pleasure drowned out his words. "I didn't know female humans acted this way! It's incredible!" Shadow continued, feeling his balls slap against Maria as his forceful thrusts hit her insides again and again.

"Shadow! Yes! U-Use me, please!" Maria pleaded with her animal dom as he groped her breasts and continued to fuck her harder than any of Gerald's scientists could manage to; maybe it was Shadow's incredible speed, but either way Maria wondered if she could ever return to sex with another human. "Fuck me harder, Shadow! You can use me to feel better anytime!"

"I shall!" Shadow nodded, and pulled back to pull his cock from Maria's pussy. Maria hesitated when she felt Shadow no longer inside of her, but this didn't last long; as if he had done this many times, Shadow seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he used Maria's wetness and his own remaining cum to lube up Maria's asshole before slowly pushing his way inside. When his hard, warm cock was deep in Maria's ass, she let out a very loud, very pleasured scream that forced her to slap a hand over her mouth. She prayed that no one heard her as Shadow began to thrust into her tight asshole, groaning in pleasure with each push. "Maria! You're very tight inside!" Shadow praised here. Maria blushed at the 'compliment,' nodding at him.

"It's all for you, Shadow! I'm yours!" Maria replied. "Fuck my ass harder!" Learning her dirty talk from movies seemed to help out, as her pleading tone of voice made Shadow's dick swell inside of her ass as he kept thrusting. Now slamming in deep and rough, he grabbed on to Maria's waist for balance. "Oh, yes! Yes! I love you, Shadow! Be with me forever!"

"I will, Maria! I--mmn!" Shadow couldn't finish his promise, being cut off by another orgasm as he pumped hot seed into Maria's tight asshole. Shadow looked down, seeing his cum gush out of Maria's hole as he pulled his erection out, pumping his gloved hand on it back and forth to shoot more ropes of cum on to her ass. Shadow didn't know why he knew to do this to himself, but it seemed like second nature as he heard Maria gasp and moan with a broken voice as he coated her in his warm, sticky white seed.

Maria breathed heavily, feeling her breasts heaving despite being pushed onto the floor. Shadow collapsed on top of her, with his still-erect cock resting between her ass cheeks.

"I love you, Shadow. Will you stay with me?" Maria asked. Shadow blushed and looked away from her, nodding with a quiet "hm" which she knew was an agreement. Maria giggled. "Good. Would you like to do it again?"


End file.
